Regrets and Floatage
by reauvafs
Summary: Bahan bakar balon itu adalah ideal dan jarum bernama realita adalah penghancurnya. Luka di tubuh sedang berusaha pulih lantas bagaimana dengan luka hati?


Title: Regret and Floatage

Rated: T

Character(s): Doppo K, Atsushi N

Genre: Angst

Disclaimer: BSD belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: Bahan bakar balon itu adalah ideal dan jarum bernama realita adalah penghancurnya. Luka di tubuh sedang berusaha pulih lantas bagaimana dengan luka hati?

**Warning(s): spoiler ch 61.5, somewhat gore-ish?, sequel(?) to A Favor That Should Be Returned, an angst they shouldn't deserve, I am an asshole and I know that-**

* * *

'Buku' adalah sesuatu yang ajaib. Dengan berhasilnya Atsushi merebut lembar belakang kertas buku tersebut, Agensi Detektif Bersenjata terbukti tidak bersalah dalam kasus pembunuhan beberapa waktu lalu. Direktur Fukuzawa dipulangkan, dokter Yosano dibebaskan, dan Ranpo kembali lagi setelah bersembunyi dari kejaran Departemen Kemampuan Khusus.

Bukti kriminal yang membawa Dazai masuk ke penjara pun telah lenyap. Pelukan Atsushi yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya dan tatapan haru Kyouka dapat ia rasakan begitu nyata saat ia sudah berhasil keluar dari sana dan menyatakan kemenangan atas pertarungan kali ini pada Fyodor. Mereka bertiga sedang kembali ke kantor tempat mereka pulang. Gedung empat lantai dengan_ lift_ klasiknya membuat Dazai penasaran kapan terakhir dirinya menjejakan kaki di tempat ini.

Ketika pintu agensi terbuka, mereka disambut oleh senyuman menggembung pada wajah Kenji dan Tanizaki. Dari kejauhan terdapat Ranpo yang sedang duduk di kursi dengan kaki di atas meja dan direktur Fukuzawa yang menyalami kedatangan mereka. Dazai segera berlari menerjang meja kerjanya, menduduki kursi favoritnya, dan mengelus-elus laptop yang sudah lama tidak digunakannya. Atsushi tertawa kecil dengan pemandangan tersebut, merasa bangga atas pencapaiannya karena telah merubah nasib semua rekannya.

_Kalau kita percaya akan adanya harapan, kita pasti menang._ Begitulah yang dipikirkan si pemuda harimau.

Pintu toilet terbuka dan Yosano keluar dari sana akibat mendengar suara kegirangan Dazai. Dokter wanita itu menatap mereka curiga, bertanya-tanya apakah ada diantara mereka yang sedang teruka. Atsushi mundur teratur, batinnya memohon pada sang harimau untuk segera menutup luka di belakang punggungnya dengan kemampuan regenerasi cepatnya. Yosano yang menyadari keanehan tersebut langsung menghampirinya dan tersenyum kegirangan melihat noda merah yang membekas di baju putihnya.

"Ayo, Atsushi, kau tidak perlu takut." Sang dokter menarik kerah Atsushi, berniat membawanya ke dalam ruang pengobatan. "Yang perlu kau lakukan tinggal tidur di pembaringan dan—"

Langkah Yosano terhenti saat tangannya hampir menyentuh kenop pintu. Wajah penuh kemenangan karena akan mengobati orang terluka seketika tergantikan oleh kemuraman yang sangat jelas. Atsushi ingin sekali bertanya ada apa, namun melihat atmosfer di sekitar yang mendadak penuh ketegangan sudah cukup menjadi jawaban baginya.

_(Harapan memang ada dan terjadi, tapi harapan __**tidak dapat mengembalikan**__ mereka seperti semula)_

Atsushi menepuk pundak Yosano sembari memberi anggukan yang memiliki pesan tersirat bagi sang dokter untuk mengizinkannya berada di dalam ruang pengobatan sendirian saja. Yosano tidak memberinya jawaban, tapi ia berbalik ke arah yang lain, kali ini memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Dibutuhkan keberanian yang tinggi untuk memasuki ruangan ini. Tangan kanan Atsushi gemetar, ia takut akan prospek apapun yang ada di dalam sana dapat membuat perasaannya seperti dokter Yosano. Tapi ia tahu lebih dari siapapun bahwa hal ini harus berhasil dilewati olehnya dan yang lain. Jadi dengan kepercayaan pada harapan, Atsushi membuka pintu ruang kesehatan sedikit demi sedikit.

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah ruangan biasa berisikan kasur pembaringan, kursi, dan lemari obat-obatan. Jendela yang ditempatkan di sebelah kasur sedang terbuka, semilir angin sore mengibas tirai jendela bermotif panda yang dibeli Kyouka. Ingin rasanya menutup jendela itu karena malam akan segera datang, tapi langkahnya tidak bertambah satu setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan karena ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas pembaringan sembari menatap langit di luar tanpa mengetahui ada orang lain yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Sepertinya si pria berambut kuning yang Atsushi sangat kenali ini sedang menjadi pasien. Kemeja gelap dengan pita merah terikat dibalut _vest beige_ tidak digunakan olehnya, bahkan kacamata yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya pun tampak tertidur di atas meja bersama dengan sebuah _notes_. Pria itu hanya mengenakan baju layaknya orang sakit. Ia terus menengok ke luar, tidak sedikitpun tubuhnya bergerak untuk memberi reaksi atas kemunculan mendadak Atsushi, dan itu membuat sang pemuda harimau kehilangan kepercayaan diri yang semula dimilikinya.

Tapi ia sudah tahu akan begini jadinya. Atsushi tidak akan mundur, tidak sekarang, dan ia harus mencapai sang pasien dan memastikan keadaannya meski itu juga dapat membuat Atsushi tidak kuat memasang wajah ceria.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kunikida-_san_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Regret and Floatage**

Atsushi memang bilang tentang keberhasilannya tentang nasib agensi yang sekarang lepas dari tuduhan, tapi ia tahu, tahu sekali bahwa ada harga yang harus dibayar dari semua hal yang dialami mereka semua selama tuduhan itu berlangsung.

Dokter Yosano nyaris dieksekusi Ryouken dan menyerahkan hidupnya pada adik seorang tentara yang bunuh diri karena kemampuan menyembuhkannya, Ranpo hampir tertangkap pihak Departemen Kemampuan Khusus dan bertanggung jawab atas usaha pembunuhan ketua Taneda, Dazai pun di penjara atas tuduhan ratusan kasus yang tidak dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya.

Mereka dapat kembali ke agensi ini berkat tulisan 'Agensi Detektif Bersenjata tidak bersalah' di dalam kertas 'Buku' ajaib itu. Atsushi yang berhasil menunaikan rencana Dazai pun telah sukses mengontak rekan sesama agensinya dan mengumpulkan mereka lagi ke dalam tempat kerja mereka.

Hanya saja… hal yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa ditarik kembali.

Tanizaki bercerita pada Atsushi tentang bagaimana Ryouken melakukan serangan beruntun untuk menangkap mereka. Luka tusukan di seluruh tubuh memang menyakitkan, tapi kejaran organisasi pengejar kriminal itu yang tidak ada habisnya lebih mengerikan dari apapun juga. Meski Port Mafia sudah memfasilitasi mereka sebuah helikopter dan anggota mafia yang ahli bela diri, pada akhirnya semua tidak berguna karena Ryouken memiliki pedang yang bisa menusuk apapun dari radius berapapun.

Singkat cerita Kenji tertusuk pedang misterius tersebut dan mengakibatkan helikopter kehilangan kendali. Di tengah kekacauan yang terjadi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terjebak di dalam helikopter untuk memutuskan langkah apa yang harus dilakukan. Tanizaki sendiri cemas dengan kondisi tersebut dan mencoba menguatkan diri untuk turun ke bawah agar dapat menghalau musuh, tapi detektif perfeksionis itu menghalaunya.

_Kau harus menemukan pelaku yang sebenarnya. Semuanya kuserahkan padamu, Tanizaki._

Tanpa ragu pria tersebut langsung terjun dari atas helikopter, meneriakan kemampuan mengeluarkan bom yang akan digunakannya untuk meledakkan dirinya sendiri dan Ryouken agar anggota agensi lain dapat pergi dengan selamat. Atsushi tidak dapat membayangkan adegan yang diceritakan Tanizaki dengan jelas, tapi dari wajah penuh kemuraman dan kebencian yang diarahkan pada dirinya sendiri seakan memberikan Atsushi gambaran betapa menyesalnya Tanizaki tentang pengorbanan rekannya.

Satu hal yang dapat disyukuri adalah pria itu berhasil diselamatkan. Anggota Ryouken dan Port Mafia lain sudah bersiaga untuk mengamankan dua pria yang terjebak dalam bom ledak tersebut. Sang detektif pemberani tersebut segera dilarikan di rumah sakit dan ketika lukanya sudah tidak terlalu parah, ia dibawa ke agensi untuk melakukan rawat jalan.

"A-aku… bawa apel, lho." Atsushi menduduki kursi tepat di sebelah sang pasien dengan gugup. "Kyouka-_chan_ bilang sekarang sedang musim apel jadi kami berhenti di _minimarket_ dekat sini untuk membelinya."

Keheningan kembali menghempas kepercayaan dirinya, tapi Atsushi tidak menyerah begitu saja. Tangannya merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil pisau buah untuk mengupas buah merah bawaannya barusan. Kyouka pernah mengajarinya tentang seni membuat apel berbentuk kelinci jadi ia memaksimalkan ilmu tersebut untuk menghidangkannya pada sang pasien.

Setelah dua apel telah bertransformasi menjadi hewan kesukaan Kyouka, Atsushi meletakkan apel yang telah diberikan alas piring ke atas meja tempat kacamata dan _notes _berdiam diri. "Aku sempat mencicipi sedikit di pojok makanan gratis jadi aku bisa jamin apel ini benar-benar manis dan enak."

Sang pasien—Kunikida Doppo—menoleh pada benda yang baru saja bertambah di atas meja. Sikap dinginnya pada tamu yang mengunjunginya hancur sudah ketika Atsushi menemuka kedua matanya. Jika dulu yang terpantul di sana adalah semangat hidup yang kuat, sekarang hanya bola mata hijau gelap yang menghiasinya. Tidak mati, tapi juga tidak hidup, Atsushi nyaris salah mengira bahwa itu adalah mata Akutagawa.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan Atsushi. _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tidak sesemangat dulu? Ke mana tangan yang selalu menggenggam buku catatan kecil? Siapa…_

_Siapa yang membuatmu jadi __**begini**__, Kunikida-san?_

"O-omong-omong, kafe Uzumaki sedang promo besar-besaran di pinggir jalan." Ucapannya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Montgomery-_chan_ bilang sekarang mereka menyediakan _takoyaki_ unik yang diapit oleh dua _senbei._ Dulu Kunikida-_san_ pernah bilang kalau kau suka sarden, kan? _Katsuoboshi_nya bisa ditambah sebanyak apapun, lho!"

Kunikida tidak mengindahkan semua cerita Atsushi barusan. Mata kosongnya masih menjadikan kacamata, _notes_, dan sepiring apel sebagai fokus pandangannya tanpa memiliki pemikiran khusus terhadap tiga benda tersebut. Atsushi menelan ludah, ia hampir saja menyerah, namun ia harus berusaha sampai terakhir setidaknya dengan topik tambahan yang sudah dipersiapkannya. "Karena hari ini hari anak, mereka membagi-bagikan _balon_ pada siapapun yang lewat. Montgomery-_chan_ bilang sedikit lagi mereka akan menerbangkan balon yang ditempeli spanduk kecil promosi menu baru—"

Belum sempat Atsushi menyelesaikan laporannya, beberapa balon terbang ke atas melewati jendela agensi mereka. Sebuah gambar dua senbei mengapit satu bola _takoyaki _membuat makanan tersebut bagaikan _snack _manisan hitam putih kesukaan anak kecil di seluruh dunia.

Kata terputus dari pengunjungnya membuat Kunikida menengoknya sedikit yang diakhiri dengan menghadap jendela kembali karena sang pemuda melongo memerhatikan langit di luar. Kunikida yang bagai mayat hidup itu mendadak membelalakan matanya kala ia menangkap balon-balon berterbangan.

"Balon…." Kunikida akhirnya mengeluarkan suara paraunya.

"Lucu, kan?" Atsushi tidak menutupi kesenangannya sama sekali atas respon dari Kunikida meski hanya satu kata saja. Senyumnya tak terbendung, begitupun suaranya yang menemukan kembali alasan untuk terus bercerita. "Variasi warnanya banyak dan beberapa dari balon itu ada motifnya. Coba lihat yang paling mencuat di atas, balon biru itu bergambar harimau mini!"

"Balon…." Jawaban itu keluar lagi, Atsushi masih tidak sadar akan makna dibaliknya.

"Aku jadi penasaran seberapa tinggi balon itu dapat terbang."

"Balon…."

Kali ini Atsushi benar-benar cemas. "Ku-Kunikida-_san_?"

Sang detektif perfeksionis berhenti melihat jendela maupun Atsushi dan segala benda di meja. Ia menatap lurus ke depan dengan mata masih terbelalak, tangannya mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat dan napasnya memburu tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kunikida-_san_?" Atsushi berusaha meraih pundak mentornya namun Kunikida menepisnya kasar.

"Balon… terbang…" Rangkaian kata sedang dibuat olehnya. "Ideal… juga… semua…."

Walau Kunikida telah menolak sentuhannya barusan, Atsushi tetap tidak menyerah. Tangannya kembali mencoba meraih pundaknya dan sekarang ia berhasil. Pegangannya kuat namun tidak cukup keras untuk membuat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu kesakitan. "Bertahanlah, Kunikida-_san_, maafkan aku—"

Lontaran maaf dan alasan yang mengikuti tidak sampai padanya. Telinga Kunikida tidak dapat mengambil suara lain dari luar selain suara dari dalam hatinya sendiri.

* * *

_(Balon, ideal, ledakan, kematian….)_

"_**Kau pembunuh Ayahku!"**_

"_**Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkanku."**_

"_**Kau pembunuh adikku!"**_

_Pikirannya terus mempertontonkannya kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu yang menjadi luka mendalam hatinya. Tangisan Rokuzo terdengar dari kejauhan bersamaan dengan ledakan besar, nona Sasaki mati ditembak Rokuzo yang penuh dendam, kemudian ledakan bom bunuh diri seorang gadis kecil menjadi ujungnya dan kembali lagi ke awal. Begitu terus hingga tanpa sadar Kunikida menutup kedua telinganya sembari memejamkan mata, berharap semuanya hilang._

_Harapannya terkabul. Teriakan dari sana tak lagi terdengar. Saat Kunikida membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, yang ia temui bukanlah ujung dinding ruang kesehatan melainkan jalanan penuh debu dengan Yosano duduk terdiam dan sebilah pedang diarahkan padanya._

"_Sekarang kau merasa lega, kan?" seorang pria berseragam khas Ryouken, organisasi terkuat milik pemerintah, menanyai Kunikida yang mematung di pinggir, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Idealmu begitu besar dan mulia bagaikan balon udara yang terbang jauh ke atas langit._

"_Tapi dalam satu waktu, balon udara itu akan kehabisan bahan bakar dan jatuh ke bumi begitu saja." Senyum menyeringai menghiasi wajah sang pria buta dari Ryouken. "Selama ini kau hidup dalam ketakutan akan hari itu."_

_Kunikida berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya namun nihil. Musuhnya itu mengacuhkan ketidakmampuan sang detektif dalam memberikan tanggapan. "Kau beruntung, Kunikida-san."_

_**Karena mulai hari ini kau akan bebas!**_

_Pedang yang mengarah pada Yosano berhasil menancap pada dada sang dokter. Ia berteriak kencang sekali diikuti oleh darah yang berangsur keluar tanpa ampun dari sela-sela tusukan pedang. Jeritan rekan-rekannya yang lain serta kepuasan anggota Ryouken membuat kepala Kunikida pusing._

"_Yosano-sensei!"_

"_Ki-kita harus bagaimana ini, Kunikida-san? Yosano-sensei—apa yang harus aku—kita lakukan?!"_

_Kedua kaki Kunikida melemas dan ia terjatuh ke bawah. Ia ingin berteriak dan berlari ke tempat Yosano terbaring sekarang, tapi tidak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya mengizinkan hal tersebut._

"_Pada akhirnya balonmu meledak, ya." Ia menghampiri Kunikida. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Adalah hal terbaik bagi dirimu untuk lepas dari idealisme tersebut setelah melihat kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di sini."_

"_Aku—"_

"_Kau bukanlah pahlawan kebenaran." Meski kedua matanya tertutup, Kunikida tahu ada kemuakkan yang ditunjukan padanya. "Kau hanya manusia yang merasa istimewa karena berpegangan pada prinsip omong kosong bernama idealisme dan hancur karenanya. Kematian teman-temanmu adalah hasil dari itu semua jadi terimalah."_

_Terimalah._

_Terimalah._

_**Terimalah. Dan lenyaplah bersama seluruh dosamu.**_

* * *

"Kunikida-_san_!" teriakan seseorang membuat kesadarannya kembali pulih dari ilusi mentalnya. Kunikida menengok ke sumber suara tersebut, menemukan Atsushi yang terus menggerakan kedua pundaknya agar ia sadar. "Bertahanlah!"

Jeritan orang di sebelahnya sukses menghentikan halusinasi Kunikida. Ketakutan masih melengkapi wajahnya, begitupun napasnya yang tak teratur, tapi rasa sakit di dadanya tergantikan oleh pelukan Atsushi yang menyadari perubahan sedikit itu. "Kunikida-_san _yang kutahu orangnya kuat jadi ia pasti bisa mengalahkan mimpi buruk itu." _jadi… kumohon, sadarlah!_

Salah satu tangan Kunikida menyentuh milik Atsushi dan memberikannya isyarat untuk berhenti memeluknya. Atsushi sudah tak merasakan adanya teror yang menghantui seniornya jadi ia menurut dan kembali duduk di kursi saat keadaan Kunikida sudah membaik.

"Kau tahu," Kunikida menjadi yang pertama dalam permulaan obrolan. "balon itu tidak akan terbang sampai langit teratas."

Atsushi tidak menginterupsi, ia lebih memilih untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Kunikida yang mentalnya masih tidak stabil. "Dia akan terbang dalam beberapa waktu sampai tekanan udara semakin berkurang dan membuat balon membesar dengan sendirinya hingga pecah dan jatuh kembali ke bumi.

"Aku juga sama. Aku cuma orang sesumbar yang berpikir semua bisa diselesaikan dengan ideal yang kumiliki." Tidak sedikitpun Kunikida ragu akan ucapannya, ia nyaris seperti yang dulu. "Semua yang dikatakan Ryouken benar. Tidak mungkin kita bisa terus hidup dengan ideal."

"Ja-jangan menyerah, Kunikida-_san_." Atsushi meraih buku catatan milik Kunikida yang berada di meja. "Benda ini adalah bukti bahwa kau bisa hidup dengan _ideal_. Jangan dengarkan kata-kata mere—"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" Kunikida tidak tahan terhadap omong kosong pemuda di sebelahnya. Melihat _notes _bertuliskan 'ideal' di sampulnya sudah cukup membuatnya meradang dan mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya. "KAU TIDAK TAHU SUDAH BERAPA YANG HILANG KARENA BENDA ITU!

"ROKUZO, AYAHNYA, DAN WANITA ITU HARUS MATI KARENA KENAIFANKU, ANAK YANG MELEDAK BERSAMA BOM ITU JUGA, SEMUA MATI KARENA KUPIKIR IDEAL BISA MENYELAMATKAN MEREKA."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Kunikida-_san_."

"LALU YANG MANA YANG SALAHKU?" suara Kunikida semakin bergetar. Pandangannya memburam karena sepertinya air mata mulai menganak di sana. "SAAT KITA SEMUA DITUDUH MEMBUNUH PEJABAT PENTING? SAAT RYOUKEN MENGEJAR KITA? ATAU SAAT YOSANO-_SENSEI _MATI DIBUNUH MEREKA?"

"Tidak, Kunikida-_san_. Yosano-_sensei _tidak mati." Atsushi berusaha menenangkannya namun sayang Kunikida sangat _paranoid_ melihat _notes_ tersebut mendekat jadi ia mendorong Atsushi hingga pemuda itu jatuh dari kursinya.

"DIA MATI. AKU LIHAT SENDIRI PEDANG ITU MENUSUK JANTUNGNYA." Kedua tangannya menutup wajah untuk menghalau apapun yang berusaha keluar dari ujung matanya. "DIA MATI. SEMUA KARENA AKU DAN IDEAL OMONG KOSONGKU—"

Atsushi mengambil momen Kunikida lengah itu untuk memeluknya lagi, kali ini dengan sangat erat agar tak dapat dihalau olehnya. "Kumohon, sadarlah. Semua sudah kembali seperti semula, kau dapat kembali ke kehidupanmu yang biasa.

"Kami sudah membenarkan seluruh kesalahpahaman dan semua anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata sudah berkumpul untuk menyambutmu kembali, Kunikida-_san._ Yosano-_sensei_ tidak mati. Setiap hari dia ke sini untuk mengobatimu, kok. Yang Kunikida-_san _lihat itu hanya ilusi. Kau harus mengalahkannya dan membuka matamu."

"NGOMONG APA KAU? PERGI DARIKU—"

"Kau tidak perlu membuang idealmu, Kunikida-_san_." Tanpa sadar Atsushi sudah mengeluarkan air mata yang banyak. "Aku pernah bilang dulu, kan? Kita semua ada di sini untuk membantumu. Orang di agensi yang menurutku paling kuat itu Kunikida-_san_, jadi aku yakin kau bisa terus hidup dan mempertahankan prinsipmu."

Semua ucapan Atsushi barusan adalah perasaan yang ingin dikeluarkannya padanya, tapi ia sendiri tahu semuanya hanyalah pil pahit yang sulit ditelan oleh orang yang sudah jatuh ke dunia terbawah. Atsushi tidak menutup mata selama ini, ia tahu betapa pedihnya wajah Kunikida dalam berjalan di tengah-tengah antara ideal dan realita.

Ia memang anak yang naïf. Atsushi berharap dukungannya sudah cukup memberikan ketenangan pada Kunikida, namun kenyataannya untaian kata itu sia-sia saja karena realita berubah menjadi jarum tajam yang menusuk balon idealisme seniornya.

Kunikida sudah kehilangan banyak orang yang dikasihinya, mana mungkin hanya dengan sebuah ucapan motivasi setengah-setengah dari Atsushi bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya? Dunia yang mereka hadapi sekarang bukanlah dunia aman tentram layaknya kehidupan warga biasa. Kematian terasa begitu dekat setiap kali mereka bernapas, Atsushi tahu itu, tapi ia kurang sadar bahwa sosok Kunikida telah jatuh ke dalam keputusasaan yang ada di dalam kematian.

Dan inilah hasilnya.

_**Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya membuatnya semakin menderita**_, sebuah suara mengisi relung si pemuda harimau. _**Yang dia inginkan hanyalah lepas dari prinsipnya.**_

_Diam—, _Atsushi merutuk. Ia tahu ini adalah hasil dari bayang-bayang negatifnya, ia tidak boleh jadi orang yang termakan kata-kata itu, ia harus jadi orang yang menopang Kunikida sekarang.

Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk mengembalikan Kunikida seperti biasa? Yang dapat terlihat darinya sekarang adalah orang yang sudah tidak peduli pada tekadnya dulu. Kunikida yang sekarang sudah hancur, sudah tidak tertolong lagi—

_**Jangan menyemangati orang yang sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi.**_

Tidak ada yang bisa diucapkan Atsushi. Kunikida telah berhasil melepaskan pelukannya. Teriakan tidak jelasnya tak berhasil masuk satupun ke telinga Atsushi karena dirinya sendiri juga sedang bertarung dengan suara asing di dalam pikirannya.

_Apa harapan memang benar-benar tidak bisa mengembalikannya?_

Mendadak Kunikida menurunkan suaranya. "Daritadi kau bicara soal membantu, prinsip, dan kesadaran. Kalau kau segitunya ingin, lakukan sendiri. Jangan memaksaku, jangan menjerumuskanku lagi."

Tanpa sadar air mata yang semula hanya menganak saja telah sukses melarikan diri dari mata Kunikida. Pria tersebut buru-buru menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Lebih baik aku _**mati **_daripada terus hidup seperti ini."

Ingin rasanya Atsushi kembali meraihnya, tapi kali ini tangannya tak cukup yakin untuk menggapai Kunikida. Meski ia ingin mentornya seperti dulu lagi, ia tahu betul penderitaan yang menerornya dari hari ke hari hingga jadi seperti ini. Segitu beratnya kah untuk terus berpegangan dengan ideal? Jika keadaan diubah menjadi Atsushi yang memiliki prinsip, ia yakin dirinya akan langsung hancur di hari pertama ia melihat orang yang ia kasihi mati tepat di depannya. Keputusasaan Kunikida dan padamnya ideal terlalu kuat menyiksa hati Atsushi. Ia ingin menolong, tapi bagaimana caranya?

_**Berhenti memberi harapan kosong.**_

Atsushi menundukkan kepalanya lantas pergi meninggalkan Kunikida. Bukan berarti ia menyetujui ucapan kepala panti, ia pergi karena ia tahu sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan Kunikida. Atsushi masih naïf, dan kenaifan itu dapat mengoyak balon pecah milik Kunikida. Pertama ia harus membereskan _pertarungannya _sendiri, baru ia dapat kembali pada Kunikida dan mungkin pada saat itu, ia dapat memeluk Kunikida dan membawanya kembali ke dirinya yang dulu.

Kunikida tidak mengucapkan apa-apa padanya saat tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu. Atsushi menelan ludahnya dan memberi ucapan terakhir sebelum pintu berhasil dibukanya. "Maaf aku belum cukup kuat untuk menyelamatkanmu, Kunikida-_san_. Tapi, percayalah—" _percayalah aku akan datang lagi dan menyelamatkanmu,_ "—meski balon itu pecah, masih ada balon lain yang dapat terbang dan membawamu pergi. Dan aku harap sampai saat itu tiba, Kunikida-_san_ masih mempercayakan masa depan pada kami semua."

Balasan sudah jelas tidak ada, Atsushi pun telah pergi dari sana. Di luar, Tanizaki sudah menunggu paling depan dengan wajah khawatir. Tanpa sebuah ucapan terlontar, Atsushi hanya bisa menggeleng dan segera memeluk rekannya, mencari bahu kuat untuk menahan air matanya yang tidak keluar kala melihat senior tersayangnya hancur tanpa dirinya bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: wowww sehari 2 fic? Boleh kita rayakan ini?

Gak, sebenernya cuma 1 fic yg dibikin seharian (yg fic berchapter barusan), kalo ini udah bikin dari dulu cuma endingnya gatau mo dibawa ke mana wkwkwk tadinya mo bikin Atsushi sukses buka pikiran Kunikida, tapi kok kayaknya klise? Dan kayaknya juga /mustahil/?

Kunikida udah keseringan nahan semua hal di tiap2 arc dia, dan pas lawan Ryouken ini nih klimaksnya. Saya selalu kebayang pas semuanya udah kelar, gmn Kunikida? Apa dia balik lagi ke persona 'gila sama ideal'? Atau sebaliknya... lelah sama ideal?

Wah iya kalo suka angst pasti pilih kedua. Dan jadilah ini. Fic yang settingnya setelah Decay of Angels Arc udahan kelar & orang2 agensi ngumpul kecuali Kunikida yang gbs balik ke semula. Atsushi emang bisa kasih motivasi, tapi dia terlalu naif dan gegara dia terlalu positif, itu malah neken Kunikida yang udah gak mau lagi percaya sama prinsip idealnya~ makanya saya bikin Atsushi nyerah aja kali ini, karna bahkan pada chapter terbaru saya nangkepnya Atsushi ini masih percaya segala hal bisa jadi baik dan itu ternyata gak semudah pikiran dia :) luka badan bisa disembuhin, tapi luka hati gak segampang itu astu- /stop

Yha, intinya, sebelum saya bakal jarang bikin fic (seharusnya dr minggu lalu), saya pengin spam fic yg blm jadi dan sebisa mungkin diselesaiin (tapi gak janji ya WKWKWK)

Makasih udah baca, semoga terhibur~ mari berdoa ini bukan sesuatu yang bakal dibuat Asagiri-sensei nanti.

(ide takoyaki dikempit sama senbei itu diambil dari produknya kedai takoyaki Doraku Wanaka yang namanya Takozen)

(dan judul diambil dari lagu Siinamota dengan judul serupa~ Kokoronokori to Fuyuu aka Regret and Floatage. Boleh banget dengerin biar nambah feel angstnya wwkwkw)


End file.
